


The Great Proposal

by Michaelgavinfreejones



Category: Achievement Hunter, Rooster Teeth
Genre: Gay Male Character, Gay Marriage, M/M, Marriage Proposal, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 11:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelgavinfreejones/pseuds/Michaelgavinfreejones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin have been dating for two years and are lucky enough to spend their anniversary at their favorite place, RTX 2014. What will happen when they get there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Something small. Hope you enjoy!

It was a great day for Gavin and Michael. The sun was shining high in the air giving off its wonderful heated rays of light. There was a slight breeze that Came through every once in a while, making it the perfect temperature for the evening.

The two boys have been together for 2 years now and they where lucky enough to spend their anniversary week together at RTX. They both loved having fans running up to them, asking them ridiculous questions about their job, and simply enjoyed the Mavin fans who would run up crying about how ‘cute’ they were. It made them really happy.

"Gavin! Who asked who out first? You or Michael?" A lovely fan asked when it was their turn at the achievement hunter booth.

"Oh Michael of course. I would of have to have been hammered before doing that myself. It felt more special when he did it sober." You could hear Michael’s lovely giggles rolling in the distance when hearing Gavin’s reply. Let’s face it, they were madly in love.

It was about time where the guys were called up stage to answer some further questions from the audience. Michael and Gavin st close beside each other as usual and held hands under the table. Sometimes they liked to pretend like it was the old days were they would hide their love from everyone and tease them about it. It was great entertainment at the time.

"Geoff, how does it feel to be the leader of these assholes?"

All the guys looked over at Geoff who simply laughed at first. “It’s sucks dicks dude!” The audience gave of light laughter and so did the boys.

"Nah it’s great, I couldn’t feel luckier really."

A few more hours of similar questions came rolling by until someone came up with a slightly odd question for Michael.

"Hey Michael, when are you going to ask?"

Everyone looked over at Michael, whose face was now deep red and expression became nervous. He stayed like that for a few moments before turning to Gavin with the widest grin.

"Gavin, throughout the years we’ve known each other I have to admit, you were the most annoying asshole ever, but there was something about out made me like you which annoyed the shit out of me, especially because I didn’t know what the fuck it was about you that I felt so drawn too. Truthfully, now, I’d have to say I couldn’t be happier than being with you now."

At first Gavin didn’t know what was going on, his face turned red when Michael began to speak and he began to have some small clue as to what was going on, but Gavin didn’t want to believe it, at least at first.

When Michael pulled out the ring box Gavin didn’t know what to do except hide hi face in his hands, mostly to hide his squealing noises.

"Gavin Free, will you marry me?"

Everyone grew silent, some giggled when they heard small squeaks coming from Gavin’s mic, but soon it settled. Everyone was waiting for the simple reply.

Gavin raised his face when happy tears falling down his face, which was still bright red. “You bloody spaff! Of course I will!”

Everyone clapped and cheered when Michael happily put the silver, deep designed ring on Gavin’s finger and lifted him up in a happy hold.   
This was by far the best day ever.


End file.
